Break Up For Make Up
by theking arthur
Summary: Buku-buku, hari berhujan, musik, sebuah surat, senyum, kerinduan, dan sebuah ciuman. Sehun dan Luhan kembali memutar habis sebuah roll film lama milik mereka, membandingkannya dengan yang baru, dan tersadar, bahwa mereka tidak menyukai perbedaannya. [LUHAN'S WORLD APRIL EVENT FOR HUNHAN ANNIVERSARY-REPUBLISH] EXO, HUNHAN, GS, ONESHOOT.
LUHAN'S WORLD APRIL EVENT FOR HUNHAN ANNIVERSARY

 _BREAK UP FOR MAKE UP_

Main Casts :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Genre :

Romance

Rate :

T

Length :

Oneshoot

Disclaimer :

I Own the Story, idea, plot, the ending. Sehun Owns Luhan, Luhan Owns Sehun, and EXO Belongs to God, SMEnt, and EXO-L

A/N:

Thanks to Admin Luhan's World, Para Judges (Buat yang selain admin, kalau ada), dan Para Readers yang Manis-Manis. Cerita ini sederhana, tapi mari diselami dengan penuh penghayatan. Nggak butuh tabung oksigen dan alat bantu pernapasan, kkkkk. Cukup jaga gadget kalian berada pada jarak mata aman. Semoga yang baca cerita ini bisa ikut bahagia seperti Hun dan Han.

.

.

.

 _Buku-buku, hari berhujan, musik, sebuah surat, senyum, kerinduan, dan sebuah ciuman. Sehun dan Luhan kembali memutar habis sebuah roll film lama milik mereka, membandingkannya dengan yang baru, dan tersadar, bahwa mereka tidak menyukai perbedaannya._

 _Apa Oh Sehun dan Luhan terlambat satu sama lain?_

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_.

 _The Avalon high_.

Xi Luhan bukan seseorang yang senang bersikap dramatis seperti seorang aktris dalam sebuah film, tapi dia memang sudah menikmati membaca sebuah cerita dengan seluruh hatinya sejak berusia enam tahun. Duduk manis, tersenyum ke arah halaman buku yang terbuka, sinar matahari pagi ataupun yang senja menerpa permukaan wajahnya yang oval bersih, sedangkan angin bertiup pelan memainkan helai-helai rambut panjangnya yang lolos dari ikatan. Seringnya pemandangan yang terlihat akan tampak seperti itu, tapi benar-benar bukan karena Luhan sengaja atau apa.

Akhir-akhir ini Xi Luhan sedang kecanduan membaca novel _teenlit_ terjemahan, dan berhasil menyantap habis tulisan-tulisan Meg Cabot yang super cerdas dan jenaka mulai dari The Princess Diaries The Series hingga enam buku The Mediator dalam dua minggu saja.

Luhan sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun sekarang, dan ketika sebuah tulisan bisa membawanya kembali mengalami warna-warni masa remaja yang sangat ia rindukan walaupun hanya di dalam imajinasi kepalanya yang kecil itu, Luhan sangat tidak keberatan.

Kemarin Luhan meminjam novel teenlit Meg Cabot yang lain, The Avalon High, dari perpustakaan kota tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu selama ini, menyelesaikannya dalam dua jam setibanya dia di rumah, dan tidur dengan mimpi paling indah dan menyenyakkan dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupnya.

Dia adalah Elaine yang cantik dan pemberani, dan semesta memberinya Arthur William Wagner paling tampan dan gagah berani. _A match made in heaven_. Tapi, Xi Luhan terbangun dan siang ini menyadari kalau dia sudah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkhayal ketimbang menjadi Xi Luhan yang seorang pekerja realistis dan disiplin.

Seandainya pembuyar mimpi indah Xi Luhan bukan _dia_.

Pria _itu_. Pria paling sialan yang tidak ingin diingatnya _itu_. Pria paling menyebalkan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya _itu_. Ah, Luhan lupa mengecek keberuntungan zodiaknya hari ini. Mungkin Luhan akan membaca disana kalau bintangnya sedang bertabrakan dengan batu karang yang penuh lumut.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Oh Sehun tersenyum manis, angkuh, dan berjarak.

Luhan benci karena aroma parfumnya yang tercium masih sama. _Dia tidak lupa_.

"Hai." Luhan tidak tahu senyumnya tampak seperti apa. "Kau yang akan mendonasikan buku-buku untuk perpustakaan?"

Luhan benci melihatnya, tapi Sehun tampak mengangguk penuh keriangan.

 _Ah, sial sekali_. Dari sejuta kemungkinan kebetulan, kenapa harus Oh Sehun?

"Kau tidak mau memindahkan kardus-kardusnya? Aku sudah berbaik hati membawanya kemari."

Luhan merasa lidahnya pahit, makanya dia tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Lebih baik dia segera melakukan apa yang Oh Sehun mau, memindahkan tiga kotak kardus besar itu ke _trolley_ , lalu mendorongnya menyusul Oh Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri pengelola perpustakaan kota untuk berbicara. Karena Oh Sehun akan selalu menang, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Setelah Sehun menandatangani buku tanda terima, pria itu melirik Luhan dengan kerlingan senang penuh perintah, dan Luhan yang mendidih di tempatnya mau tidak mau segera mendorong _trolley_ -nya menuju ke rak 1100—Late Victorian Era—untuk mulai menata beberapa buku yang harus berada disana lalu dengan luwes menulisnya di dalam daftar inventaris buku.

 _Cih, sombong sekali_. Gerutu Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. _Memangnya dia pikir dia itu pangeran atau apa? Seenaknya saja memerintah, bahkan dengan matanya. Tidak bisa dipercaya_.

"The Avalon High?"

"Oh!" Luhan tersentak karena Oh Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya, bersandar di rak sambil mengacungkan novel yang tadi sengaja Luhan ikut simpan di _trolley_ , dan menyunggingkan senyum manis penuh percaya diri yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Ugh, manis. _Yang benar saja_. Luhan mundur selangkah. "Minggir."

"Kau sedang kasmaran dengan cowok SMA, ya? Bacaanmu kekanakan sekali."

"Minggir, Oh Sehun." Tekan Luhan tidak sabar. "Dan, itu bacaanku. Aku yang memutuskan."

"Kau tidak mau menyambutku?"

"Kau mau kutebarkan beling di lantai? Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Sehun berdecak senang. "Kau masih saja kejam padaku."

"Kenapa aku harus bersikap baik?"

"Apa kau berharap hidupmu bisa disamakan dengan Elaine?"

"Apa kau perlu menjadikanku sebagai bahan diskusimu?"

"Elaine tidak nyata. Pegasus juga. Yang ada hanya kuda putih yang memakai topi kerucut tahun baru, jadi dia kelihatan seperti memiliki tanduk runcing di kepalanya."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mengulur kesabarannya sebentar lagi. "Ini jam kerja, dan aku adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab. Kalau kau mau bermain—kau selalu melakukannya sejak dulu, pergilah dan cari saja orang lain, oke?"

Sehun tertawa lembut—Luhan benci karena masih mengingat nada riangnya—lalu memukulkan pelan buku novel yang dipegangnya itu ke kepala Luhan.

"Kau masih paling benci kalau aku ganggu."

"Siapa juga yang akan senang diganggu olehmu!?"

"Jangan berisik!"

Teguran pengelola perpustakaan itu yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Oh Sehun pergi, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan penuh rasa kesal sekaligus kelegaan. Luhan tidak akan lupa tawa jahil penuh kepuasaan pria itu sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya hari ini. Luhan ingin mencabik Oh Sehun hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2011**_.

" _Kau ingin melihat bintang jatuh?"_

" _Ya." Oh Sehun tersenyum manis. "Jong In bilang malam ini akan ada bintang jatuh. Ayo, kita lihat bersama."_

" _Kenapa mendadak jadi pecinta astronomi begitu? Sudah cukup Jong In saja yang menghabiskan malam minggunya di observatorium."_

" _Aku…" Oh Sehun menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Luhan, sementara tangannya merapikan helaian rambut wanita itu ke belakang telinga. "Aku sedang ingin membuat permintaan."_

 _Luhan tertawa lembut, mencubiti pelan hidung Oh Sehun. "Kau sedang kasmaran dengan anak SMA? Keinginanmu kekanakan sekali."_

" _Memangnya apa yang salah—soal hal bintang jatuh ini?"_

" _Aneh saja."_

" _Karena kau tidak mau mencoba percaya."_

" _Aku memang tidak percaya." Tegas Luhan. "Keinginan yang akan terkabul karena bintang jatuh itu tidak nyata. Pegasus juga. Yang ada hanya kuda putih yang memakai topi kerucut tahun baru, jadi dia kelihatan seperti memiliki tanduk runcing di kepalanya."_

" _Padahal aku berencana menciummu saat kau sedang membuat permintaan."_

" _Oh Sehun!"_

" _Aku bercanda!" Sehun segera menghindar sebelum kena jitak Luhan. "Lagipula, hanya di pipi, kok. Kau pikir aku akan mendaratkan bibirku dimana? Oo-oh… Kau berharap aku akan melakukannya dimana?"_

 _PLETAK!_

.

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_.

Xi Luhan pikir dia dan Oh Sehun sudah berakhir. Maksudnya, pertemuan neraka mereka yang kemarin. Luhan pikir bintangnya sudah kembali ke jalur aman, jadi dia tidak perlu membaca peruntungannya hari ini. Itu hal terbodoh tentang Xi Luhan. Mudah lega. Seandainya dia tetap membaca ramalan bintangnya hari ini, dia pasti akan tahu kalau dia tidak seberuntung itu. Tidak, dalam kehidupan nyata.

Oh Sehun datang kembali dengan dua kotak kardusnya yang berukuran lebih besar, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang kenapa dia tidak sekalian menyumbangkannya kemarin. Luhan tidak suka melihat senyum Oh Sehun yang tenang itu seolah-olah ini bukan masalah, _dan memang sebenarnya bukan masalah_ , sementara Luhan harus berkutat dengan tingkat kesabarannya yang naik turun sendirian.

Bagaimanapun, terjebak di ruang arsip selama jam makan siang untuk menyortir dan mencatat semua buku-buku itu sebelum rekannya Baekhyun membantunya menata di masing-masing rak yang tepat, rasanya jauh lebih baik dan membuat _mood_ Luhan sama membaiknya. Dia tidak harus melihat Oh Sehun—yang entah sudah menghilang kemana setelah mengisi buku tanda terima, dan dia bisa memberi asupan yang berkualitas untuk hatinya.

Tapi, mungkin Luhan tetap harus menyarankan pengelola perpustakaannya—Do Kyungsoo—untuk merekrut pegawai baru, karena perpustakaan kota itu terlalu luas untuk hanya memiliki dua orang pekerja paruh waktu saja untuk masing-masing _shift_ , yang menata puluhan hingga ratusan buku dari rak di sudut ruangan yang satu ke sudut yang lainnya. Dan juga, buku-buku dalam kotak kardus ini sangat banyak. Luhan tidak yakin dia harus menyelesaikannya hari ini.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Oh!" Luhan terkesiap lagi, karena tahu-tahu Oh Sehun sudah duduk bersila setengah meter di hadapannya, di antara gunungan buku-buku. Seperti hantu, kenapa Luhan tidak mendengarnya masuk? "Kemampuan mengendap-endapmu sangat mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Sehun mengabaikan gerutuan Luhan, memilih melihat-lihat buku-buku yang sudah Luhan keluarkan dari kotak dan ia tumpuk di lantai itu. Ada buku-buku _self motivation_ , biografi, dan sisanya kebanyakan buku fiksi. Oh Sehun memang menjalankan perpustakaan pribadi untuk sebuah komunitas kecil di lingkungannya selama dia berada di Washington, dan ketika di memutuskan bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke Seoul, Sehun mengepak semua kehidupannya dan membawanya ikut pindah kemari.

 _Kenapa buku-buku?_

Sehun mendongak pada Luhan. Wanita itu tampak sibuk kembali dengan sortirannya, menempelkan kode buku, memasukkannya ke dalam data perpustakaan, lalu beralih pada buku yang lain. Oh Sehun tersenyum tipis, senang melihat Xi Luhan tidak pernah berubah dan sekarang tampak bahagia karena bisa tenggelam dalam dunia kecil yang sudah sejak lama disukainya itu. Dia memang paling ingin melihat Xi Luhan yang seperti itu.

Karena keheningan yang tercipta itu, Luhan jadi bisa merasakan tatapan Oh Sehun yang tertuju tepat padanya. Berdehem setengah canggung, dengan ragu Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan benci karena dugaannya benar.

Dia benci Oh Sehun yang melihatnya dengan lembut begitu, mengingatkannya pada hari-hari lama yang tidak akan pernah kembali dimana daun gugur saja akan tampak cerah dan bersinar. _Hari-hari lama yang_ … Lupakan saja.

"Apa? Kau punya masalah denganku?"

Sehun meringis samar. Luhan selalu merubah suasana jika sudah mulai membuka mulut. "Bisa tidak kau tidak usah bersikap sinis begitu padaku?"

"Karena kau menggangguku!"

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

 _Kau menggangguku dengan kedua bola matamu itu, brengsek_. "Lupakan." Luhan memilih kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kalau kau tidak punya urusan disini—kurasa tidak, sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

"Aku ini donaturmu. Jangan membuatku kesal…"

Luhan kembali mendongak, dan dia kesal dengan sorot mata jahil Sehun. "Kau mengancamku?"

Tapi, Luhan tetap manis bahkan pada _mood_ terburuknya, dan senyum Sehun kembali terkembang secara otomatis melihatnya. Senyum itu terasa mudah dan dikenali, seperti urat-urat wajah Sehun sudah sering melakukannya untuk orang yang sama. Ya, dia memang pernah melakukannya, _bertahun-tahun lalu_ …

Melihat Sehun yang bahkan sepertinya tidak akan masalah jika Luhan pukul dengan tongkat _baseball_ itu, Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas kalah.

"Kau tahu? Semakin aku mendorongmu pergi, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah."

Kali ini Sehun tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Luhan kembali sibuk melabeli buku.

"Kau bilang kau merasa bersalah padaku."

"Bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu bicara denganku."

"Kejam sekali." Sehun berdecak kesal. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

Luhan melirik Sehun, lalu darahnya mendidih lagi. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh tidur disini!"

Oh Sehun menguap, menggunakan satu eksampelar buku dengan ketebalan sempurna sebagai bantal saat ia berbaring. Lantai ruang arsip benar-benar sejuk karena pendingin ruangan.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Berisik!" Gerutu Sehun, lalu dia tersenyum jahil dengan kedua mata yang sudah terpejam. "Kau tidak mau bicara denganku, jadi aku tidur saja. Aku mudah bosan kalau kau diamkan sendirian."

"Pulanglah dan tidur di rumahmu! Serius, Oh Sehun! Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang dan—"

"Dan aku akan segera menarikmu untuk ikut berbaring juga." Potong Sehun cepat, membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Disini. Di sebelahku. Coba saja kemari kalau berani."

Xi Luhan menelan ludah bersama dengan kemarahannya. Oh Sehun benar-benar licik dan menyebalkan. Ancamannya sangat tidak adil. Luhan benci kalah dari Oh Sehun, tapi akhirnya dia harus membiarkan Oh Sehun terlelap seperti mau pria itu.

Dia bisa membangunkan Oh Sehun nanti. Dan, dengan begitu, dunia Luhan jadi bisa tenang sedikit.

 _Well_ , tidak benar-benar tenang kalau dia sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Oh Sehun yang mendengkur pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya itu.

 _Xi Luhan benci Oh Sehun_.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2011**_.

" _Kau sudah selesai?"_

" _Sebentar lagi." Gumam Oh Sehun datar, tidak melihat Luhan sama sekali._

 _Dia masih terpaku pada halaman tengah naskah dan membaca dengan seksama, sesekali melingkari atau memberi garis bawah pada kata dan kalimat yang dirasanya kurang tepat. Dia sudah duduk seperti itu selama berjam-jam, tidak mengubah posisi tubuh, tidak minum, bahkan tidak ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Serius, apa Oh Sehun tidak capek? Apa dia bahkan tidak merasa lapar? Satu-satunya yang baru mengisi lambung pria itu adalah segelas susu yang diminumnya pukul tujuh tadi pagi._

 _Dan, 'tadi pagi' itu sudah terlalu jauh karena sekarang sudah nyaris pukul lima sore. Sehun bahkan melewatkan makan siang, untuk satu naskah enam ratus halaman yang Luhan yakin pasti belum akan selesai hari ini. Sehun lebih butuh sesendok nasi daripada tumpukan kertas yang tidak setimpal dengan upahnya._

 _Xi Luhan menunggu Oh Sehun mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi sepertinya pria itu bahkan lupa kalau dia ada disana, jadi Luhan hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan beralih mengamati seisi apartemen kecil Oh Sehun. Mencari-cari hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanannya menunggu. Tapi, selain rubik yang sudah membuatnya menyerah dalam tiga puluh detik, Luhan tidak menemukan hal lain yang bisa lebih membantu, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri dan melihat-lihat buku agenda milik Sehun._

 _Kebanyakan hanya tanggal deadline penyerahan naskah yang akan Sehun revisi—satu sedang dalam proses sekarang, tanggal peringatan hari kematian kedua orang tuanya, dan tanggal-tanggal kencannya dengan Luhan._

 _2015, February 20_ _th_ _. Seoul Book Fair._

 _Pekan raya khusus buku?_

 _Luhan segera bangkit kembali untuk duduk._

" _Sehun-ah…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kita tidak jadi pergi ke pekan raya bulan lalu itu, kan?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Kau sudah mulai bekerja jadi editor saat itu, kan? Sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa pergi karena kau sangat sibuk dengan naskahmu. Kata Jong In, di balai kota itu ramai sekali, dan banyak buku yang dijual dengan setengah harga! Katanya acara itu baru akan diadakan lagi—"_

" _Bisa tidak kau tidak usah mengoceh begitu? Berisik sekali! Aku sedang bekerja."_

 _Luhan tertegun._

 _Akhirnya Oh Sehun berbalik padanya, tapi satu-satunya hal yang membuat pria itu melakukannya adalah karena Luhan sudah membuatnya marah. Luhan berisik. Terlalu mengganggu. Sehun tidak mau Luhan mengganggunya._

 _Luhan segera berdiri sambil memakain tas selempang cokelatnya, dan hal itu membuat sikap Oh Sehun melunak. Dia sadar baru saja menyakiti perasaan Luhan, dan benar-benar menyesal. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu._

" _Aku pulang saja."_

" _Kau bilang mau makan malam disini. Tinggallah, oke? Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi."_

 _Luhan tersenyum sedih. "Tidak usah. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Teleponlah jasa pesan antar nanti malam. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi."_

" _Luhan,"_

" _Aku akan meneleponmu besok pagi."_

" _Luhan, jangan pergi."_

" _Dah…"_

 _Ketika pintu apartemen itu menutup dengan pelan, Oh Sehun hanya bisa mengeluarkan kemarahannya dengan menggebrak meja. Soal Luhan hari ini tidak berjalan lancar lagi untuk Sehun, seperti hari-hari lain dalam dua bulan belakangan ini._

.

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_.

Kenapa tidak bisa berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan?

"… _Hun._ "

Kenapa kehidupan berbalik meninggalkannya saat itu?

" _Oh Sehun… Bangun…_ "

Sehun membuka mata perlahan, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah oval manis Xi Luhan dengan rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Xi Luhan tetap sama cantik dan mengagumkannya baik saat berusia dua puluh tahun maupun dua puluh lima. Tapi, keberadaan sebuah senyuman jadi membuat sebuah perbedaan besar, dan Sehun benci mengetahui kalau hal itu hanya ada pada Xi Luhan yang dulu pernah ia kenal. _Ia miliki_ … Waktu cepat sekali menyeret hal-hal yang ia sukai untuk pergi, dan menggantikannya dengan banyak sekali kehampaan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bangun dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Belum. Tapi, jam kerja sudah selesai."

Sehun berdiri, meraih jasnya lalu menyusul Luhan yang sudah berjalan duluan. Keadaan perpustakaan sudah cukup sepi—teman Luhan pasti sudah pulang duluan, dan tinggal seorang satpam saja yang baru akan berpatroli di dalam sebelum menutup tempat itu. Saat keluar, mereka agak terkejut karena ternyata hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Sehun menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap, dan ia melirik arlojinya sebentar untuk memastikan.

 _Pukul tujuh lewat enam_.

Cukup lama juga dia tertidur tadi.

"Ah, sial." Gerutu Luhan, merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Kau tidak bawa—"

"Halo? Jong In-ah!"

Sehun tertegun, dan sedetik kemudian dia segera memandang lurus ke depan agar Luhan bisa berbicara di telepon dengan nyaman. Berusaha tidak tampak penasaran ataupun kesal, walaupun itu juga yang merayapi dadanya saat mendengar nama Jong In disebut. Oleh Luhan.

Kim Jong In, yang dulu adalah sahabatnya.

"Iya, aku terjebak hujan, dan tidak membawa payung." Ujar Luhan lagi dengan nada manja yang menggelikan di telinga Sehun. " _Jinjja_? Iya. Aku akan menunggumu. Cepatlah datang, oke?"

Pip.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

Luhan tersenyum karena orang lain…

"Jong In?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, sambil melirik Sehun tidak suka. "Kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau kembali, kan?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu. Aku kembali bukan untuk bermanis-manis padanya lagi."

"Dasar, otak udang."

Sehun balas menatap Luhan sengit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih marah pada Jong In atas tuduhan-tuduhan kekanakanmu. Apa lagi namanya, kalau bukan otak udang? Kau itu bodoh."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Katakan saja itu terus pada dirimu sendiri. Kau memang pusatnya alam semesta yang tahu segalanya. Aku hanya gadis bodoh, yang harus diam karena tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku benci mendengarmu bicara seperti itu." Nada suara Sehun tajam, tapi seperti dia sendiri terluka karena itu.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan perasaan marah yang melunak, dan kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tidak bisa. Jika dia bicara lagi, pertengkaran mereka akan semakin panjang seolah-olah yang di masa lalu itu belum cukup, dan Luhan ingin bersinggungan dengan Sehun tanpa harus menyinggung soal itu.

Sudah lama lewat.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, ikut melihat ke depan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun lagi. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini? Kenapa kau tidak berlari menembus hujan seperti biasanya?"

"Kau berharap aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku ingat kau pernah melakukan itu."

Luhan menelan ludah, tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Jadi," Sehun bicara lagi, belum mau menyerah. "Kau masih berhubungan baik dengan Jong In."

Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya."

"Apa kalian…" Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan. "Apa kau berpacaran dengan Jong In?"

Luhan tertegun, berusaha menyelami isi kepala Sehun lewat tatapan mata sayunya yang menusuk, tapi tidak mendapatkan pemahaman yang dia mau. Dia tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu sama sekali. Tidak dari Oh Sehun langsung. Tepatnya, dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, sejak awal dia melihat Oh Sehun kembali.

Tidak ada yang akan dia dapatkan, makanya dia terus bersikap menjaga jarak agar hatinya yang sudah tenang bisa tetap aman. Dipikirnya Oh Sehun hanya akan sekedar kembali setelah sekian lama pergi ke Amerika, tapi ternyata tidak segampang itu kalau mereka terus mempersulit keadaan seperti sekarang.

Dengan percikan kenangan yang selalu muncul setiap pandangan mereka beradu, dan dengan pertanyaan itu.

Dan, syukurnya Luhan tidak perlu menjawab Sehun sama sekali, karena bunyi klakson mobil Jong In segera menyelamatkannya. Luhan segera membuang muka. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, detik itu juga Luhan segera berlari menghampiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil Jong In dengan dua tangan menutupi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan—walaupun ia tetap saja kena basah.

Tanpa daya, Oh Sehun hanya bisa melihat mobil Jong In berlalu.

Mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2011**_ _._

" _Halo? Luhan? Kau dimana? Aku berada di restoran sekarang. Aku tidak melihatmu."_

" _Aku sudah pulang. Aku baru saja tiba di rumah."_

" _Astaga, maafkan aku. Ponselku berada dalam mode silent, sayang, jadi aku baru melihat pesanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Seharusnya aku tidak menghubungimu. Kau pasti sedang mengedit naskah, kan? Aku jadi menyela pekerjaanmu."_

" _Jadi bagaimana kau pulang ke rumah? Kau berhujan-hujanan?"_

" _Tidak. Itu… Ada Jong In yang menjemputku. Katanya dia kebetulan berada di dekat restoran, dan dia bawa mobil. Jadi, dia mampir dan kami pulang bersama."_

" _Jong In?"_

 _Kenapa tidak mau bertahan untuk menunggunya?_

" _Sudah, ya? Aku harus mandi. Aku sempat kena sedikit hujan tadi."_

" _O-Oh. Baiklah… Kau pasti kedinginan tadi. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal."_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Tadi Jong In cepat memberikan jaketnya padaku, jadi aku baik-baik saja. Aku pasti tidak akan kena flu."_

" _Oh… Begitu, ya. Jong In baik sekali."_

.

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_.

Xi Luhan pulang dari perpustakaan pukul lima sore seperti biasa. Dia teringat sudah kehabisan susu kotak di kulkasnya, jadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebentar di minimarket dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Kim Jong Dae, si kasir penjaga minimarket, tersenyum saat melihat Luhan masuk. Wanita itu bisa dibilang adalah pelanggan tetap minimarket, dan saat sedang tidak ada begitu banyak pembeli, Luhan biasanya akan tinggal lebih lama di konter kasir untuk mengobrol dengan Jong Dae. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan senang melihat antusiasme Jong Dae belajar bahasa Cina darinya.

Seorang pria jangkung ber _hoodie_ abu tiba di depan meja Jong Dae lebih dulu, jadi Luhan harus mengantri di belakangnya. Luhan sedikit memiringkan diri untuk bisa melihat ke depan, ke arah belanjaan milik pria itu. Naluri ingin tahu yang biasa. Tidak apa-apa, kan?

Doritos, Cheddar Cheese Pringles, susu kotak, dan dua kemasan _Ramyeon_ instan.

Kening Luhan berkerut samar, tapi dia segera memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali bersikap biasa saja di tempatnya.

"Uh…"

Kening Luhan berkerut lagi, saat pria di depannya itu tampak sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku jaket dan celana jinsnya. Lebih dari itu, Luhan merasa ia mengenali suaranya.

"Dompetku ketinggalan."

Sialan, Luhan benar.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun segera berbalik, dan ekspresi wajahnya sama tidak senangnya dengan Luhan. Tapi, wanita itu memilih mengabaikan wajah menyebalkan yang paling bagus jika diberi tinju itu, dan maju menghampiri Jong Dae sambil menyodorkan kotak susu _full_ _cream_ ukuran besarnya di atas meja.

"Biar aku yang bayar semuanya."

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah berapa lama, ya?_

Xi Luhan baru terpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu sekarang pada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia dan Oh Sehun berakhir duduk di halte bus depan minimarket dan pria itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam sambil sesekali menguap lalu mengusap-usap mukanya malas. Kusut sekali.

 _Benar. Lima tahun sampai sekarang_.

"Kau masih makan keripik saat lapar?"

Oh Sehun menguap lagi.

Dia pikir Oh Sehun sudah berubah ceria kembali—seperti kemarin-kemarin. Walaupun Xi Luhan tetap akan membencinya sampai mati, tapi Luhan jauh lebih mensyukurinya. Tapi, ternyata Oh Sehun yang dia lihat masih Oh Sehun yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Yang muram, kurang tidur, tidak terawat, malas.

Oh Sehun yang jauh lebih dia benci lagi daripada apapun.

"Kau kan bisa pesan Jjangmyeon atau apa. Kenapa harus Ramyeon instan?"

"Aku tidak sempat."

"Tapi, kau sempat keluar untuk membeli Doritos?"

"Rumahku dekat sini."

Hah, lihatlah si keras kepala Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dekat mana minimarket Jong Dae dengan ponsel Sehun sendiri? Oh Sehun hanya tidak cukup peduli dengan hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kalau lambungmu terganggu lagi?"

"Tidak akan."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Luhan tertegun sendiri. Benar… Kenapa juga dia—masih—harus peduli? Hidup payah Oh Sehun bukan urusannya—lagi. Lima tahun adalah jurang pembatas yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, untuk bersikap sesuai batasan posisi masing-masing.

Orang asing.

"Maaf." Luhan segera berdiri dan mengambil plastik belanjaannya. "Kurasa ini karena kebiasaan lama. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Tidak perlu mengganti uangku. Dah…"

Greb.

Oh Sehun segera menarik Xi Luhan untuk duduk kembali. Dikeluarkannya sebuah _mp3_ _player_ dari saku jaket abu longgarnya itu, dan memasangkan sebelah _headset_ nya ke telinga Luhan. Alunan musik dalam tempo lambat segera memenuhi telinganya.

 _Everybody loves the things you do_

 _From the way you talk, to the way you move_

 _Everybody here is watching you, cause you feel like home_

 _You are like dream come true_

"Apa kebiasaan lamamu itu adalah peduli padaku?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Kepala pria itu masih tertutup _hoodie_ , tapi Luhan tahu Sehun sedang memandang lurus ke depan.

 _But if by chance you are here alone, can I have a moment before I go?_

 _Cause I've been by myself all night long_

 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

"Kau tidak mau tanya kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

 _You look like a movie, you sound like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me of when we were young_

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, membalas tatapan wanita itu. "Untuk buku-buku itu, atau untuk kembalinya aku ke Seoul?"

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Kau bebas menjawabnya."

"Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan, dan saat dimana aku merasa paling dekat denganmu." Sehun tersenyum tipis, tapi Luhan bisa menangkap kemuramannya disana. "Kembali ke Seoul juga sama."

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

Luhan memandang lurus ke depan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Memikirkan bagaimana dia melalui lima tahunnya sampai sekarang, hidup Luhan sendiri tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Ada konsekuensi jangka panjang, untuk sebuah rasa sakit karena penyerahan diri yang terlalu penuh pada cinta.

Cinta yang ternyata sewaktu-waktu bisa mengkhianatimu.

 _Before we realized, we were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song_

Xi Luhan begitu kesakitan, hingga dia takut untuk berlari menembus hujan lagi, takut untuk mendengarkan musik lagi, takut untuk membuka hatinya lagi. Dia takut akan mengingat Oh Sehun lagi. Semua hal itu jadi membuatnya mengalami malam-malam dimana dia baru bisa tidur pada pukul tiga. Menangis di kamar mandi, lalu tertidur di dekat kaki _bathub_ karena kelelahan. Lalu, karena terlalu sering begitu, Luhan jadi mudah sakit—kebanyakan demam dan flu.

 _I was so scared to face my fears_

 _Cause nobody told me that you'd be here_

Xi Luhan tidak tahu, jika menjauhi jejak-jejak keberadaan Sehun kemudian malah membuatnya mengalami kekhawatiran baru, bahwa di masa depan hidupnya yang payah itu sudah benar-benar tidak akan ada Oh Sehun lagi. Dia sudah kehilangan. Dan, dia bisa saja mati sendirian dalam kesedihannya yang seperti tanpa akhir itu.

Apa Sehun setidaknya tahu bahwa dia sudah menghancurkan harapan Luhan?

 _And I swore you moved overseas_

 _That's what you said when you left me_

"Kim Jong In…" Luhan bicara dengan suara bergetar pelan. "Dia selalu ada untukku, kapanpun aku membutuhkannya, _Sehun-ah_."

Sehun meringis, merasakan kepahitan itu merayapi dadanya lagi.

Dia berharap seandainya saja takdir Kim Jong In tidak pernah bersinggungan dengan mereka berdua, mungkin Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah perlu pergi dan meninggalkan hatinya bersama dengan Luhan yang hancur.

Dia juga sama tidak berdaya dan penuh darahnya seperti Luhan. Cintanya terlalu besar.

Apa Luhan bahkan tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang ada untuk menghancurkan harapan wanita itu?

 _Drrrtt… Drrrrttt_ …

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan sama-sama melirik ke arah ponsel Luhan yang menyala, dan keadaannya menjadi lebih pahit lagi saat mereka melihat nama Kim Jong In yang muncul pada layar panggilan disana. Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Jangan dijawab." Itu permintaan Oh Sehun yang paling putus asa. "Kumohon."

Dan, begitu saja, Luhan dengan mudah tidak menjawab panggilan itu.

Dia terlalu mudah mendengarkan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan sebelah _headset_ yang berada di telinganya, dan memasangkan benda itu pada Luhan. Menutup kedua telinga Luhan dan mengarahkan kepala wanita itu agar menghadap padanya, agar Luhan melihatnya, dan kepahitan Sehun bisa berangsur menghilang karena pria itu hanya butuh ada Luhan saja supaya dia bisa terus merasa baik.

Lagu yang terdengar sudah berganti sekarang, dan mata sendu Luhan melebar karena dia mengenali nada-nada yang bergaung memenuhi kepalanya itu. _Hatinya mengenalinya_.

 _Streets filled with lilacs tickle the tip of my nose_

 _Smiles on loving faces beam like sunshine, what a bright day_

 _Yes, it's the sun, the sky shimmers with heat_

"Kita…" Gumam Sehun, membiarkan Luhan melihat matanya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca. "Apa kita bisa kembali _kesana_?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **2011**_ _._

" _Sehun-ah…"_

 _Tidak ada respon._

" _Oh Sehuu~un…" Kali ini Luhan meniup telinga sang pacar._

" _Hm?"_

 _Hm? Respon macam apa itu?_

" _Aku bosaa~an."_

" _Aku bilang tidur saja."_

" _Aku kemari bukan untuk tidur, bodoh."_

 _Sehun membalik halaman naskah yang selanjutnya._

 _Luhan menghela napas panjang, kembali mengamati seisi kamar Oh Sehun dan perhatiannya tertuju pada pemutar mp3 berukuran kecil yang berada di atas meja lampu pria itu. Luhan segera meraih benda tersebut, mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun lalu memasangkan sebelah headset ke telinga mereka._

 _Luhan menekan play untuk lagu pertama yang berada dalam daftar putar, dan alunan musik segera saja menyusur masuk ke dalam telinga._

 _Streets filled with lilacs tickle the tip of my nose_

 _Smiles on loving faces beam like sunshine, what a bright day_

 _Yes, it's the sun, the sky shimmers with heat_

 _Beneath my shut eyes, I recall_

 _Like the spring breeze—_

" _You made me shake like a flower petal…"_

 _Luhan melirik Sehun dengan mata berbinar, tapi yang ditatap pura-pura merasa tidak tahu apa-apa._

 _Luhan selalu geli melihat Sehun yang gengsi seperti sekarang._

 _Dengan senang hati, disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Sehun, sedangkan pria itu kembali menggumamkan bait-bait selanjutnya dengan nada rendah._

" _Dreamy days past, I can't go back now…"_

 _Like the spring breeze, you make my heart beat again_

" _You are always spring to me…"_

 _Luhan tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya._

" _Tapi, Sehun-ah…"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Lagi-lagi sebuah 'Hm'. Luhan membencinya. "Kim Jong In… Tadi pagi dia menemuiku."_

" _Jong In?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Apa yang dia katakan."_

" _Itu… Dia tanya apa aku punya waktu hari sabtu besok. Ada konser, dan dia mau aku pergi dengannya."_

 _Sehun tidak suka saat ada yang mengganggu miliknya. Xi Luhan adalah miliknya._

" _Kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."_

 _Luhan mengangkat kepala, dan melepas headset dari telinganya. "Kenapa? Dia kan sahabatmu."_

 _Cih, sahabat? Luhan ikut melepas sebelah headsetnya juga. "Jadi, kau mau pergi menonton konser dengan pria yang bukan pacarmu?"_

 _Mata bening Luhan berbinar lagi. "Kau mau pergi?"_

 _Sehun membuang muka, canggung. "Uh, kalau kau memaksa—"_

 _Cup._

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Sehun mendelik ke arah Luhan, tapi jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Wanita manis itu selalu bisa membuatnya jungkir balik dalam sekejap mata._

" _Kau tidak boleh mencium pipi orang lain sembarangan."_

 _Luhan menjulurkan lidah. "Kau bukan orang lain. Kau pacarku."_

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis, kembali memasang sebelah headset ke telinga mereka, Luhan kembali bersandar di bahu pria itu, dan mereka kembali menikmati musiknya menyusur masuk ke telinga lalu merambat menghangatkan hati pada hari yang dingin itu._

 _People about to fall in love makes me smile for no reason_

.

.

.

.

" _Kau marah?"_

" _Tentu saja aku marah! Kenapa kau pergi dengan Jong In?"_

" _Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami punya tiket konser yang sama."_

" _Aku kan sudah bilang tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jong In!"_

" _Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?"_

 _Oh Sehun menekan pelipisnya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa kau tidak mau diam saja dan dengarkan aku, Luhan?"_

" _Dia sahabatmu. Apa yang salah?"_

" _Tidak lagi."_

" _Kau aneh. Jong In baik padaku."_

" _Dia tidak tulus!"_

" _Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu tentang Jong In…" Gumam Luhan gemetar. Matanya mulai kabur karena berair. "Dan, bisa tidak kau berhenti berteriak begitu padaku?"_

 _Sehun mendengus marah, berharap dia tidak pernah harus terlibat situasi ini dengan Luhan. Dia tidak mau. "Kim Jong In—bajingan itu, dia mendatangiku pada suatu hari dan dengan entengnya berkata bahwa dia… brengsek, Jong In menyukaimu! Dan, karena dipikirnya aku terus mengabaikanmu, dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Sekarang, bilang padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh marah saat ini, dan kenapa aku tidak boleh membenci orang itu."_

 _Mata Luhan melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dan, memang dia tidak berusaha untuk mempercayainya._

" _Itu…hanya alasanmu saja, Oh Sehun."_

" _Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau terus membelanya?"_

 _Luhan meringis. Sehun meneriakinya lagi._

 _Air mata wanita itu segera jatuh menetes dengan cepat. "Kau tahu? Kim Jong In tidak pernah membuatku menunggu berjam-jam, hanya untuk khawatir apakah dia akan datang atau tidak."_

 _Mata Sehun juga melebar. "Kau menyalahkan aku karena aku lupa? Kau menyalahkan aku karena aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku? Aku sudah minta maaf!"_

" _Hentikan kemarahanmu, Oh Sehun." Air mata Luhan jatuh lagi. Dia sudah tidak tahan. "Kau tidak bisa marah padaku, karena aku yang selalu menderita. Aku selalu kelelahan, kehujanan, kelaparan. Aku selalu tersiksa saat menunggumu! Biar aku tanya, kapan terakhir kali kau yang datang ke kafe lebih dulu untuk memesan saat kita punya janji kencan?"_

" _Aku jadi editor karena kau bilang ingin memiliki penerbitan buku sendiri! Aku menabung untuk mimpimu itu, Xi Luhan! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng cepat, menyeka pipinya yang basah. "Aku tidak butuh itu. Aku hanya butuh merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatmu."_

" _Kau tidak merasakannya?" Sehun tampak terluka oleh pertanyaannya sendiri._

" _Oh Sehun…"_

" _Kalau kau tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, kenapa kita bahkan harus berdebat?"_

" _Dengarkan aku—"_

" _Tidak. Kau yang dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf, karena sudah menyiksamu. Aku pikir hubungan kita berarti sesuatu—seperti semua yang aku lakukan untukmu, tapi tenyata tidak sehebat itu."_

" _Hentikan…" Air mata Luhan menetes lagi. Dia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat._

" _Aku minta maaf, jadi kau bisa pergi—"_

" _Kumohon!"_

"— _pada orang lain yang akan selalu ada untukmu. Yang tidak membuatmu menunggu sampai basah kehujanan. Yang bisa datang ke kafe dan memesan lebih dulu. Orang lain yang…sempurna."_

 _Pipi Luhan basah, dan pandangannya mengabur karena kesedihan. "Kau…membuangku?"_

" _Kau…" Sehun membuang muka untuk menyamarkan matanya yang ikut memerah. "Kau tidak butuh aku, kan?"_

" _Oh Sehun…" Luhan nyaris tidak bisa mendengarkan suaranya sendiri. "Jangan lakukan ini."_

" _Maafkan aku untuk semuanya."_

 _Oh Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang, sentuhan terakhir yang paling menghancurkan, lalu segera berbalik pergi tepat saat air matanya sendiri menetes pelan mengaliri pipinya._

 _Jika setiap sakit diberikan dengan obatnya, bagaimana dengan patah hati?_

 _Bagaimana dengan kehilangan setengah belahan jiwa?_

 _Ada sepasang hati yang kehilangan definisi kata sempurna pada hari yang dingin itu._

.

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Kim Jong In membuyarkan lamunan Xi Luhan. Wanita itu segera berdehem dan cepat-cepat menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi Jong In sudah terlanjur lebih dulu menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan Luhan hari ini. _Well_ , beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Oh Sehun?" Tebak Jong In, sukses memunculkan raut penuh kepahitan itu pada wajah bersih dan manis Xi Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas, menunduk agar Jong In tidak melihat lebih banyak kesedihan di matanya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Luhan menghela napas panjang lagi, tapi rasanya tidak berhasil mengusir sesak di dadanya itu. Dia menyerah dan kembali mendongak untuk menatap Jong In. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terus mempermainkan perasaanku. Bahkan setelah dia kabur ke Amerika, dia masih juga mengaduk-aduknya tanpa sadar. Menurutmu, kenapa ada orang sejahat itu?"

Jong In tersenyum tipis, tidak tahu harus merasakan apa untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mendekati Luhan selama bertahun-tahun, tidak pernah mau mundur walaupun tahu dengan sangat baik hanya akan ada satu orang saja yang memegang kunci ke hati wanita manis itu.

Jong In yang lebih mengetahui situasi dengan baik ketimbang si idiot kurus jelek itu.

Kalau memikirkannya, Jong In jadi jengkel kembali dengan kebodohan Oh Sehun yang sudah pergi dengan seenaknya.

"Aku membencinya." Sambung Luhan lagi.

Jong In hanya bisa kembali tersenyum, mengusap-usap lembut kepala Luhan. "Masuklah. Kau sudah terlambat. Baekhyun pasti akan segera memakanmu kalau dia tidak melihatmu satu menit saja lagi."

Luhan balas tersenyum, melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam perpustakaan setelah melambai pada Jong In. Dan, Baekhyun benar marah pada Luhan, tapi tidak separah dan selama yang dikhawatirkan oleh Luhan dan Jong In.

"Tadi tuan Oh Sehun kemari."

Sikap tubuh Luhan menjadi kaku. "Dia kemari?"

 _Kenapa tidak menungguku? Dia sudah beberapa hari ini tidak muncul, kan?_

"Iya. Dia titip pesan untukmu."

"Pesan? Mana? Kau yakin itu untukku?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik meja konter, lalu menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Tentu saja. Masa dia harus titip pesan untukku? Aku sih terima-terima saja—Oh Sehun itu luar biasa tampan, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik padaku."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah."

Luhan segera menuju ke ruang arsip, duduk dan memperhatikan buku tipis di tangannya sebentar dengan perasaan yang kembali terbang ke masa lalu.

 _Oscar Wilde, Pangeran Bahagia_.

Luhan tersenyum sedih, membuka beberapa halaman pertama sebelum matanya terpaku untuk membaca kalimat familiar yang memang sering dia ulangi karena dianggapnya sebagai salah satu paragraph paling menyentuh dari cerita itu.

" _Walet mungil semakin kedinginan, tetapi dia begitu mencintai sang pangeran dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya."_

Ah, Luhan cengeng sekali. Belum apa-apa, pipinya sudah basah.

Memangnya kenapa kalau wallet dan Oh Sehun itu berbeda? Sekarang malah jadi memikirkan pria itu. Bodoh.

 _Kau menyukai hadiahku?_

Luhan seperti bisa mendengar suara halus Sehun dan melihat senyum lebar penuh antusiasmenya itu dari masa lalu.

 _Kalau tidak salah, ada suratnya juga di dalam_.

Luhan menyeka pipinya sambil tersenyum sedih lagi. Merasa konyol dan putus harapan, dibukanya dengan cepat setiap lembaran buku tersebut, dan hatinya mencelos saat dia benar-benar menemukan lipatan kertas berwarna biru itu terselip di bagian tengah.

Ragu, dibukanya pesan kecil itu dan dibaca dengan hati-hati. Setiap huruf demi huruf.

Tulisan tangan Oh Sehun yang rapi.

 _ **Kau lebih tua setahun dariku, tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu Noona karena aku menyukaimu. Kau mau kencan dengan dua kupon gratis bubble tea? O.S**_ _._

Ah, isinya persis sama, sampai-sampai Luhan rasa dia hanya mengkhayalkannya saja.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Dicengkeramnya surat itu kuat-kuat, dan menunduk untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tidak berhasil. Usahanya untuk melupakan oh Sehun gagal total. Saking gagalnya, hati Luhan rasanya akan meledak karena segera diserbu oleh kerinduan yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini dia tahan. Merasa sangat putus asa, tangisan Luhan makin kencang dan wanita itu menutup matanya dengan kedua lengan.

Bagaimana dia akan mengusahakan cara lain untuk menambal hatinya ini? Bagaimana kalau waktu tidak bisa menyelamatkannya lagi? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan?

Kenapa Oh Sehun tidak bisa tetap tinggal disisinya selamanya? Luhan butuh direngkuh seerat mungkin oleh Sehun. Sehun yang bodoh. Sehun yang pergi karena berpikir Luhan bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang lain yang lebih sempurna. Sehun yang idiot karena tidak ingat bahwa Luhan jadi sempurna kalau yang hidup bersamanya adalah Oh Sehun sendiri.

Luhan mau Oh Sehun.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Luhan bisa menghentikan tangisannya yang kacau dan tidak terkendali ini?

"Ssssshhhh… Astaga, gadis kecil ini."

Mendengar suara Oh Sehun yang benar-benar nyata, Luhan malah semakin meluapkan semua jenis perasaan buruk yang selama ini sudah menggerogoti hatinya. Memenuhi dadanya. Meracuni jadwal tidurnya yang seharusnya selalu teratur dan cukup. Luhan tidak mau menahannya lagi, dan berpura-pura kalau dunianya baik-baik saja.

"Sssshhh… Sudahlah." Sehun mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya di tubuh Luhan, menciumi puncak kepala wanita itu berkali-kali. "Kalau tahu akan jadi begini, aku lebih baik tidak usah memberimu apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tidak pukul saja aku?" Raung Luhan kesal. "Kalau sudah begitu, perdebatan kita saat itu tidak akan panjang… Hiks…"

"Hah? Mana bisa aku memukulmu? Kau pasti akan memukulku balik." Sehun tersenyum merasakan Luhan memukul dadanya pelan. "Sudahlah. Kalau kau menangis, aku juga bisa jadi ikut-ikutan…"

"Sakit sekali…" Keluh Luhan. "Aku sudah bilang jangan melakukan ini. Hatiku lemah."

Mata Sehun memerah mendengar ungkapan ketidakberdayaan itu, dan dia segera menunduk untuk mencium kepala Luhan lagi. "Maafkan aku. Aku bodoh sekali. Aku…" Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Luhan, takut Luhan melihat air matanya. "Aku tersesat, Luhan. Aku takut kehilangan kau, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan yang tepat. Aku putus asa saat itu."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, balas memeluk Sehun kuat-kuat dengan sepenuh hatinya. _Dia hidup kembali_. "Aku adalah jalanmu, Oh Sehun. Mana bisa tersesat kalau kau menggenggamku?"

Inilah kenapa Oh Sehun terlalu mencintai Xi Luhan. Wanita itu selalu punya keyakinan yang kuat melebihi siapapun. Luhan benar. Sehun bodoh sekali pernah melepaskannya, dan dia malah jadi tersesat betulan.

"Maafkan aku." Ulang Sehun serak. "Aku akan menebusnya. Kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku, Luhan."

Luhan tahu dengan jelas satu hal yang paling dia inginkan. "Jangan pergi." Bisiknya.

Sehun mundur, menyeka pipi Luhan dan menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata wanita itu. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin kita bisa melaluinya dengan benar kali ini?" Luhan mengangguk mantap, dan dada Sehun siap meledakkan kembang api ke udara. "Bagus. Asal kau mengatakan iya, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan penuh percaya diri."

Luhan kembali menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau akan tinggal?"

Sehun balas memeluk Luhan lagi tanpa ragu. Dia tidak peduli kalau mereka sampai dipergoki bermesraan di ruang arsip lalu kena denda untuk melakukan pelayanan masyarakat. Dia terlalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan sampai jadi tidak peduli. "Selama yang kau mau, sayang. Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai aku bisa mati."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu… Tapi, Luhan…"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana ini? Aku mengacaukan riasanmu. Wajahmu jadi kelihatan jelek sekali karena maskaramu luntur. Kau beli dimana—Aaahh! Sakit! Sakit! Aku minta maaf! Aaaaah! Xi Luhan! Lepaskan!"

"Biar tahu rasa!"

"Aaah! Ampuni aku! AH—lepaskan! Lu-Luhan! Cubitanmu sakit sekali! Perutku bisa bocor kalau begini!"

"Pikirmu aku peduli?"

"Xi Luhaaaaa~aan!"

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

I was kinda crying while writing for the end, how about you, guys?

Credit of The Songs goes to Adele – When we were young, and Lee Moon Sae Ft. Naeul (Brown Eyed Soul) – Spring Breeze. Lagu Spring Breeze Release 2015, tapi sy masukkan jadi tahun 2011 dalam fanfiksi.

 **Ini adalah FF Lomba Yang Saya Kirim Ke Luhan's World Untuk Event HunHan's April Month a.k.a Bulan Penuh Cintanya HunHan Kkkk Dan Bersyukur Sekali bisa Meraih Hasil Yang Sangat Bagus Disana Setelah Bersaing dengan Banyak Sekali Tulisan Lain yang Tidak Kalah Kece Badainya.**

Sudah izin sama Adminnya, Jadi Udah Boleh Share :D

Mudah-Mudahan Nanti Ada Banyak Lagi Event-Event yang Bisa Kita (Sesama Penulis dan Pembaca) Ikuti Buat Memperbanyak Pengalaman.

Thank you, and see ya again in the next time

#HunHanForever


End file.
